Akashi Galau?
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Galau? masih jaman? 2014 gitu. Yah, yang namanya remaja pastinya tidak asing sama yang namanya galau. Apalagi setelah putus dari pacarnya. Duh, galau pastinya. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Akashi galau? Penasaran? Yuk intip. AkaKuro. Yaoi. Humor(gagal)


Galau?

Serius?

Masih musim galau? Tahun 2014 gitu.

Tapi, namanya juga remaja. Pasti tidak akan luput dari yang namanya galau.

Apalagi sehabis ditinggal oleh sang pujaan hati, belahan jiwanya, separuh hatinya.

Kalau galaunya wajar sih, tidak ada yang melarang.

Tapi...

Kalau remaja yang satu ini galau? Kiamat sudah.

* * *

**Akashi Galau?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**Oneshot**

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC. Humor(gagal).**

* * *

"Tetsu, hari ini cerah, kenapa wajahmu mendung begitu?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_—Kuroko Tetsuya—yang baru saja turun dari tangga menatap seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ yang baru saja bersuara. Ia menatap datar orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabat karibnya.

"Cuaca hari ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajahku, Aomine-_kun_." Sanggah Kuroko sembari berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu _vanilla_, membuat Aomine—Aomine Daiki—_sweatdrop_.

Aomine mengangkat bahunya acuh. Manik matanya masih mengamati Kuroko yang sekarang sudah beranjak keluar. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika mendapati mata Kuroko terlihat sembab.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tetsu?"

Kuroko yang tengah memakai sepatunya menatap datar Aomine dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Matamu sembab. Kau semalam menangis?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko memilih bungkam. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Akashi?"

DEG

Manik Kuroko membulat sesaat, namun setelah itu ia mendelik kepada Aomine dan meninggalkan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sendirian di rumahnya.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku kemari berniat mengajaknya berangkat bersama, kenapa sekarang aku yang ditinggal?"

Yasudahlah Aomine, itu salahmu sendiri.

.-.-.

Empat manusia warna-warni disana hanya bisa kebingungan mendapati atmosfer yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Empat manusia itu adalah,

Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, dan juga Murasakibara Atsushi.

Serius.

Suasana kelas yang mereka tempati terlihat sangat-sangat berbeda.

Seperti baru saja terbebas dari kesengsaraan—alias ramai, ricuh, dan berisik.

Padahal ada sang ketua kelas yang berada dikelas tersebut.

Ketua kelas yang seharusnya sangat ditakuti dan disegani oleh penghuni kelas tersebut, seorang siswa teladan, jenius, _awesome_ namun maniak gunting, Akashi Seijuurou. Namun nampaknya khusus untuk hari ini, itu tidak berlaku.

Lihat saja, meski pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu ada dikelas—duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang—kelas tersebut masih terkesan seperti pasar.

Tidak mau larut dalam rasa penasaran, keempat manusia itu menghampiri sang ketua kelas—yang juga merupakan kapten tim basket mereka—yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri.

Yaitu...

Melamun.

Bagi siapa saja yang mengenal Akashi Seijuurou, ini sungguh sangat bukan Akashi.

Ayolah, ini masih pagi. Masa seorang Akashi menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan melamun? Tidak bermesraan dengan kekasih mungilnya?

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih Akashi.

Kekasih Aakshi itu Kuroko, dan sepertinya pemuda itu juga sedang asyik dengan dunia sendiri—yang sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dari Akashi, melamun.

Aomine baru ingin mencolek pundak Akashi, namun sebuah gunting terlebih dahulu mencegahnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menelan ludahnya ketakutan ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya dan gunting itu terlalu dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Pelakunya? Tentu saja Akashi.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi menatap tajam Aomine—membuat mental pemuda itu mendadak ciut, "Jangan ganggu aku."

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Aomine mengangguk. Begitu gunting berwarna merah itu menghilang dari depan wajahnya, ia langsung berlari menuju kebangkunya—disusul dengan teman-temannya yang juga berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

Begitu Kise sampai dibangkunya, ia mencolek Midorima yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dibangkunya sendiri dan—pura-pura—menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku.

Kise _sweatdrop_ begitu menyadari buku yang dibaca Midorima sebenarnya terbalik.

Yasudahlah, lebih baik ia diam saja daripada diomeli si _megane_.

"Akashic_chi _aneh sekali-_ssu_." Bisik Kise tiba-tiba kepada Midorima. Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya mengamini perkataan teman sebangkunya itu.

Ia menatap serius teman-temannya yang duduk mengerubungi bangkunya dan Kise—bahkan Aomine yang tadi sudah hampir duduk dibangkunya pun mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak merosot itu.

"Bukan hanya Akashi, Kuroko juga aneh _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima. Semua orang yang berkumpul disana kompak menganggukkan kepala.

"Kuro-_chin_ melamun. Dia jadi terlihat benar-benar menghilang." Tambah Murasakibara.

Dan kini mereka juga kompak mengamati Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Hah, kompak sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, empat manusia disana menghela nafas. Sudah jelas apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Paling-paling bertengkar seperti minggu kemarin.

"Yasudahlah. Lebih baik kita biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Ucap Aomine dengan nada cuek sambil berlalu dari meja Kise.

Murasakibara menatap malas Aomine yang sudah duduk dibangkunya—yang ditempati bersama Kuroko, "Tumben Mine-_chin_, 'agak' waras'."

"Mungkin karena ia sudah mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari guntingnya Akashi, _nanodayo_." Tebak Midorima asal. Kini ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Satu detik.

Dua deitik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

"Mido-_chin_, bukumu terbalik."

.-.-.

Sekumpulan remaja SMA Teikou, yang terkumpul dalam sebuah tim basket dan menamai diri mereka sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_ terlihat...

Mengenaskan. Terkapar di lantai lapangan basket dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, dan jangan lupakan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Tapi, hal itu tentu saja tidak berlaku untuk seorang Akashi.

Tentu saja, Akashi tidak akan sudi melakukan hal—yang menurutnya—memalukan seperti itu.

Sedangkan sisanya, yaitu, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara masih terkapar tak berdaya, dan tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk bangkit dari acara berbaring yang sungguh—sangat nikmat itu. Mereka baru saja menjalani latihan spesial dari sang kapten. Latihanyang sungguh membuat mereka nyaris mati.

Biasanya, ketika mereka sedang terkapar seperti ini, pasti ada seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang mengeluarkan suara seperti orang sekarat dan terkapar tak berdaya bagai mayat dipinggir lapangan.

Namun, khusus hari ini, suara itu tidak terdengar.

Pemuda itu, Kuroko, tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini.

Singkatnya, Kuroko membolos untuk latihan. Sangat bukan Kuroko.

Padahal, tadinya Aomine ingin menanyai Kuroko tentang masalahnya dengan Akashi—siapa tau dirinya bisa membantu bukan? Namun, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dulu kabur sebelum sempat ia seret.

Terkadang hawa keberadaannya yang terlalu tipis membuat Aomine kesal sendiri.

"Tidak biasanya Kuroko_cchi_ membolos-_ssu_." Gerutu Kise. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja, orang yang membuatnya bersemangat sekarang tidak ada disini.

Aomine menatap malas Kise yang sudah mulai menitikkan air mata buaya, "Kurasa ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan iblis merah itu." ucapnya dengan nada pelan—takut terdengar oleh Akashi yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Momoi—manager tim mereka.

Midorima mengernyit, ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Aomine—yang dibalas dengan tatapan galak dari empunya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku heran _nanodayo_. Sejak kapan otakmu itu waras?" balas Midorima.

Aomine yang mendengar perkataan temannya—yang sebenarnya sindiran itu memicingkan matanya, "Aku sedang malas mencari masalah denganmu."

"Memangnya aku senang mencari masalah denganmu _nanodayo_? Hmph! Buang-buang waktu."

Aomine hampir saja menendang kepala Midorima jika saja suara-suara aneh tidak terdengar.

Suara aneh yang sebenarnya cukup horror.

_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~_

_Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam~_

_Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang~_

_Aku tanpamu~ butiran debu~_

Krik

Krik

Baik Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara yang tengah makan langsung menghentikkan kegiatan mereka begitu mendengar lagu yang cukup nista di tengah suasana _gym_ yang hanya berisi mereka berenam.

"Siapa yang punya lagu nista seperti itu _sih_?!" umpat Aomine. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Manik matanya bergerak liar kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara sedangkan sebelah tangannya menutup sebelah telinganya.

Tolong ingat ini, Aomine benci dengan yang namanya lagu _mellow_, apalagi yang berasal dari sebuah negara yang berada di Asia Tenggara.

Kise pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Serius deh-_ssu_. Masih jaman ya lagu galau kacangan seperti ini-_ssu_?"

Sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara memilih untuk diam saja, karena mereka tau, siapa yang mempunyai lagu yang menurut Aomine dan Kise adalah lagu nista dan juga kacangan.

CKRIS

"Hoo~ jadi kalian tidak terima dengan lagu yang aku nyalakan? Kalian ingin melihat indahnya neraka, Daiki, Ryouta?"

GLEK

Dua manusia itu langsung membeku ketika mendengar suara sang kapten yang justru terdengar seperti suara malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"_Anou_—itu—"

"KABUR!"

"Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dariku, Daiki, Ryouta!"

Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman mereka yang sungguh sangat _absurd_.

.-.-.

Akashi kembali memasukkan gunting merahnya kedalam kantong celana ketika urusannya dengan dua manusia nista itu sudah selesai. Kini ia berjalan menghampiri Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sudah beranjak mau pulang.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian pulang, huh?"

GLEK

Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung teridam ditempat begitu suara itu masuk kedalam gendang telinga masing-masing.

Serius. Horror.

Midorima berdehem, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang kapten, namun begitu matanya melihat wajah Akashi, keberaniannya menguap entah kemana. Alhasil dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap takut-takut kearah Akashi.

"Hoo, jadi kalian juga ingin merasakan nasib yang sama seperti Daiki dan Ryouta?" Akashi kembali mengeluarkan gunting saktinya—otomatis membuat dua manusia beda tinggi badan itu langsung merinding disko.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya panik, "Bukan seperti itu _nanodayo_. Ku kira kita sudah bisa pulang karena waktu latihan kita sudah selesai."

Akashi yang mendengar ucapan Midorima tersenyum—senyum sadis, "Siapa yang mengatakan latihan sudah selesai Shintarou? Aku dan Satsuki sudah sepakat untuk memberikan kalian latihan tambahan."

GLEK

"OI! AKU TAU KAU GALAU KARENA BERTENGKAR DENGAN TETSU! TAPI JANGAN LAMPIASKAN PADA KAMI DONG!" teriak Aomine dengan menggebu-gebu—ternyata ia langsung bangun begitu mendengar Akashi ingin memberikan latihan tambahan kepada mereka.

DEG

Perkataan—protesan Aomine telak menusuk relung hati Akashi yang paling dalam. Membuat dirinya harus mengingat lagi kenangan pahit yang membuatnya harus merasakan apa yang namanya galau. Kenangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Rasanya membuat Akashi ingin menangis sambil berteriak dan melemparkan guntingnya kesemua orang.

Ah. Ide bagus.

Akashi menyeringai, ia berbalik menatap Aomine yang kini sudah gemetaran karena aura Akashi yang menjadi lebih gelap.

'_Anjr*t, sepertinya aku salah bicara!'_ batin Aomine nelangsa.

Ia ingin lari. Kabur, kemana saja asal tidak ketemu Akashi yang tengah kerasukan setan galau. Tapi kakinya yang tiada henti bergetar ketakutan menghambatnya.

Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus ikhlas jika harus mengalami penyiksaan yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Maka, Aomine pun memejamkan matanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Satu menit kemudian.

'_Terlalu lama! Akashi tidak mungkin bertele-tele.'_ Batin Aomine bingung. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Aomine ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat Akashi menghela nafas dan memasang wajah...

Menderita.

_Hopeless_.

Wajah orang yang ingin bunuh diri.

Aomine cengo.

Kise yang tadi terkapar langsung pingsan lagi ketika melihat wajah Akashi.

Midorima melongo.

Murasakibara menahan muntah.

"DAIKI KAU BENAR! SEBAIKNYA KAU BUNUH SAJA AKU! AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPA TETSUYA!" teriak Akashi _lebay_ sambil memberikan guntingnya kepada Aomine.

"O-oi! Aku tidak mau."

"OH JADI KAU MENOLAK PERINTAHKU? BAIKLAH SEPERTINYA LEBIH BAIK KITA MATI BERSAMA SAJA!"

Dan sore hari itu menjadi sore terkelam dalam sejarah hidup _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan segala jenis gunting berterbangan dan juga teriakan—serta sumpah serapah dimana-mana.

.-.-.

Aomine tidak habis pikir.

Sangat tidak habis pikir.

Ia kira setelah latihan neraka seperti biasa—dengan tambahan disiksa baik lahir maupun batin—dirinya bisa bersantai dirumah sembari ditemani oleh majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi terbaru.

Bukan seperti ini.

Terdampar disebuah rumah mewah nan elegan yang sungguh seperti istana di negeri dongeng.

Bukannya senang, Aomine justru rasanya ingin pulang kerumah saja.

Kerennya sih, Aomine itu penganut peribahasa '_Rumahku, Istanaku'_.

"Kok rasanya aku seperti berada di istana iblis-_ssu_." Gumaman lirih Kise menyadarkan Aomine yang sedari tadi sibuk menggurutu.

Dari sudut matanya, Aomine bisa melihat Kise yang duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu rumah mewah tersebut, namun matanya itu jelalatan mengamati setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Yang punya rumah 'kan memang iblis." Jawab Akashi sambil berbisik.

Kise menghela nafas mendengar jawaban rekannya, "Jika Akashi_cchi _mendengar, dia bisa menyiksa kita lagi-_ssu_."

Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kalau begitu caranya, lebih baik dia diam saja deh. Bicara dengan Ksie hanya bisa membawanya kedalam kemaksiatan. Kali ini ia menatap Midorima dan Murasakibara yang tengah tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri, yaitu—

Mendengarkan _Oha-Asa_ dan makan cemilan.

Serius deh, itu dua orang tidak punya kerjaan lain apa?

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian semua." Ucap Akashi yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya disana.

Semua orang diruangan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ini dia yang membuat mereka bingung bukan kepalang.

Dalam rangka apa Akashi mengajak mereka menginap?!

Mana tidak ada Kuroko, bisa gawat seandainya pemuda itu dalam mode _yandere_nya dan sedang dalam _mood_ ingin menyiksa orang. Karena hanya Kurokolah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengontrol Akashi.

Jadi intinya, selain menjabat sebagai kekasih Akashi, Kuroko juga menjabat sebagai pawangnya Akashi.

Super sekali.

Kembali ke _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang kini sudah berkumpul diruang tengah kediaman Akashi—karena perintah dari tuan rumahnya sendiri.

Empat pemuda disana saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

Istilah kerennya sih, telepati.

"Tumben sekali kalian tidak berisik." Sindir Akashi.

Empat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kikuk—ralat, hanya tiga, karena Murasakibara masih asyik dengan cemilannya sendiri.

"Oi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kami menginap bersama seperti ini?" tanya Aomine kepada Akashi yang sudah duduk disofa tunggal yang bersebarangan dengannya.

Akashi menatap Aomine sejenak, "Karena besok hari libur."

'_You don't say, teme. Sebahagiamu lah Akashi_.' Batin Aomine dongkol. Sekarang rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh kaptennya itu lalu memberikannya kepada anjing kesayangan Kuroko sebagai makan malam.

Biadab sekali pikiranmu, Aomine-_kun_.

"Bercanda. Karena aku sedang bosan, orang tuaku sedang _tour_ bisnis, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan aku mengajak kalian menginap disini?" imbuh Akashi. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu kini mengambil secangkir teh hangat.

'_SALAH! SALAH_ _BANGET! PALING KAU MENJADIKAN KAMI PELAMPIASAN KEGALAUANMU!_' batin empat manusia pelangi itu.

"Kenapa Aka-_chin_ tidak mengajak Kuro-_chin_ juga?"

**BRUSH**

UHUK UHUK

"Akashi! Kau baik-baik saja _nanodayo_?!" Midorima panik setengah mati ketika mendapati Akashi tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

Bukannya Midorima sok _care_ kepadanya temannya itu, hanya saja Akashi masih berhutang seribu yen kepadanya.

Akashi bisa hutang? Jawabannya hanya Tuhan, Midorima dan Akashi sendiri.

Sedangkan si empunya kini tengah menetralkan dirinya. Serius, tersedak itu tidak enak. Apalagi tersedak teh hangat, tenggorokan rasanya seperti terbakar. Tidak percaya? Silahkan coba saja dirumah.

Kise memandang bingung pemuda bersurai crimson itu, "Sebenarnya kalian berdua itu kenapa-_ssu_?"

Hening.

Akashi terdiam.

Pertanyaan Kise itu terlalu mendadak. Ia belum siap harus mengatakan kenangan pahit ini. Namun, sebagai seorang pemimpin yang baik, ia tidak boleh lari dari pertanyaan anak buahnya.

"Aku dan Tetsuya putus." Jawab Akashi—dengan nada lemah.

"_MAJI DE_?!"

"KAU DAN TETSU PUTUS? YES! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENDEKATI TETSU!"

"SYUKURLAH KALIAN SUDAH PUTUS-_SSU_! JADI DOAKU SELAMA INI DIDENGAR! DENGAN BEGINI AKU BISA MENDEKATI KUROKO_CCHI_-_SSU_!"

Krik.

Krik.

Sumpah. Itu biadab, sangat amat biadab.

Midorima membatu mendengar teriakan nista Aomine dan Kise. Dua orang itu kini tengah merayakan putusnya Akashi dan Kuroko—tanpa menyadari adanya aura gelap yang menguar dari salah satu orang yang berada disana.

Aura gelap dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"**Hooo, jadi kalian sudah sejak lama mengincar TetsuyaKU? Sepertinya kalian benar-benar ingin kukirim ke neraka."**

GLEK.

Dua manusia absurd beda warna rambut yang tengah ber_banzai _ria itu langsung membeku ketika mendengar nada bicara Akashi yang terdengar sangat berbahaya. Kedua manusia itu menoleh kearah Akashi yang kini tengah menatap kearah mereka—lengkap dengan dua buah gunting berwarna merah yang masih mengkilap.

Akashi tesenyum manis—membuat Aomine dan Kise kini mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"**MATILAH KALIAN!**"

"GYAAAAA!"

.-.-.

Usai menyiksa dua anah buah biadabnya, Akashi menyuruh semua teman-temannya untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian diruang tengah.

Dan tentu saja perintah itu dituruti oleh mereka. Empat pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk bersantai diruang makan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tengah—jaga-jaga seandainya Akashi punya niatan ingin bunuh diri pasca putusnya dengan Kuroko.

Sepeninggal _Kiseki no Sedai_, Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap sendu _wallpaper_nya.

Uh, sungguh ia sangat merindukan manusia yang berada di _wallpaper_nya itu.

Manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Larut dalam atmosfer kesedihan yang ia alami, Akashi mengambil sebuah gitar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jari-jarinya mulai memetik senar-senar gitar tersebut.

"_Ku berlari, kau terdiam. Ku menagis kau tersenyum. Ku berduka, kau bahagia. Ku pergi, kau kembali. Ku coba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi~ Memang kita tak kan menyatu~~_"

Aomine yang berada didapur langsung menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar suara Akashi. Bukan, bukan suara Akashi terlalu jelek, suaranya bagus, bagus sekali. masalahnya, kenapa Akashi menyanyikan lagu _mellow_ nista itu lagi?!

Bukan hanya Aomine kali ini, namun Kise dan Midorima kini juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak kuasa mendengar suara Akashi yang kini semakin melengking dan memainkan gitarnya dengan kesetanan.

"Itu Aka-_chin_ lagi galau ya? Nyanyi lagi galau terus." tanya Murasakibara kepada teman-temannya yang sedang menutup telinga.

Aduh Murasakibara, sudah tau kenapa nanya?!

"_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia! Hapuskan memoriku tentangnyaa!"_

TIDAAAAAK!

Kali ini Aomine menggigit tangan Kise. Lalu Kise menabok Midorima. Setelah itu Midorima menandang Murasakibara yang tengah makan dengan kesetanan—efek terpengaruh Akashi.

Serius, mereka tidak kuat! Siapa saja tolong selamatkan mereka!

Krik.

Hening.

Sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara Akashi yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu _mellow_.

Demi neptunus, Akashi sangatlah tidak cocok menyanyikan lagu-lagu tersebut.

JRENG

Suara petikan gitar kembali terdengar—dan otomatis membuat empat manusia yang ada diruang makan kembali panik. Mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk mencegah Akashi bernyanyi lagi.

"STO—"

"_SEMUA YANG TELAH BERAKHIR~ ANTARA HATIKU DAN HATIMU. TAK KAN ADA CINTA~ SEPERTI YANG DULUUU~"_

Terlambat.

Terlambat sudah usaha mereka untuk mencegah Akashi kembali bernyanyi dengan lagu-lagu nistanya.

Sudah terlambat, telinga mereka kembali teracuni suara Akashi, ditambah pemandangan yang sungguh sangat nista dan merusak mata.

Yaitu, pemandangan dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou naik keatas sofa sembari memetik gitarnya dengan kesetanan dan bernyanyi ala _rocker_—padahal dirinya bernyanyi lagu galau. Jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan—tipikal orang galau.

JRENG JRENG

"Aomine_cchi_! Cepat telepon Kuroko_cchi_! Hanya dia yang bisa menyadarkan Akashi_cchi _dari segala kemaksiatan ini-_ssu_!" panik Kise begitu melihat Akashi semakin bersemangat memainkan gitarnya yang kini senarnya telah putus satu.

Aomine mengangguk cepat, ia mengambil ponsel _flip_nya dari kantong celana dan mencari kontak orang yang berstatus sebagai gebetannya dan juga mantan kekasih dari kaptennya yang kini tengah menggila.

TUT TUT TUT

KLEK

"TETSU! TOLONG KA—"

"_AKU TERJATUH DAN TAK BISA BANGKIT LAGI~ AKU TENGGELAM DALAM LAUTAN LUKA DALAM~ AKU TERSESAT DAN TAK TAU ARAH JALAN PULANG~ AKU TANPA TETSUYA BUTIRAN DEBU_~"

"..."

"TETSU KAU HARUS—"

"APALAH ARTI HIDUP TANPA TETSUYA!" teriak Akashi. Kini dari matanya sudah mulai keluar air mata—tidak bisa dipastikan itu air mata buaya atau air mata sungguhan. Sedangkan hidungnya kini sudah mulai memprodukis ingus. Jangan lupakan segala curhatan Akashi tentang Kuroko.

Najis sekali.

Empat manusia disana hanya bisa terdiam—bahkan Aomine lupa jika ia sedang menelpon sang pujaan hati.

Serius, mereka rasanya dilema.

Bingung antara mau menenangkan Akashi atau membawanya ke RSJ terdekat secepatnya.

.-.-.

Di belahan bumi yang lain, lebih tepatnya di rumah Kuroko. Kuroko sedang asyik membaca novelnya dengan tenang.

Tapi... novel yang dibacanya adalah novel dengan _genre angst_—yang sukses membuat Kuroko sesenggukkan sendiri.

"Hiks—aku merindukan Akashi-_kun_. Aku jadi merasa bersalah—hiks." Curcolnya sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

Halah, ternyata sama saja _toh_.

Kuroko kembali larut dengan novelnya—menurutnya novel ini sangat bagus dan sedikit mencerminkan kisah cintanya dengan sang pujaan hati—yang sukses membuatnya jadi galau sendiri.

DRRT DRRT

Pemuda manis itu merutuki ponselnya yang bergetar. Ketika ia mebuka _flip_ ponselnya, ia menemukan nama 'Aomine-_kun'_ dilayarnya.

'Untuk apa Aomine-_kun_ menelponku?' batin Kuroko heran. Duh, ia jadi semakin galau. Angkat tidak ya? Ia sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun—apalagi dengan Aomine yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya, dan juga orang yang diam-diam menyukainya. Tapi, kalau penting bagaimana?

Ah yasudahlah.

KLEK

"Mo—"

"_TETSU! TOLONG KA—"_

"Ada apa—"

"_AKU TERJATUH DAN TAK BISA BANGKIT LAGI~ AKU TENGGELAM DALAM LAUTAN LUKA DALAM~ AKU TERSESAT DAN TAK TAU ARAH JALAN PULANG~ AKU TANPA TETSUYA BUTIRAN DEBU~"_

Kuroko kicep.

Ia menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya. Telinganya rasanya berdenging sekarang. Setelah suara super mahadahsyat milik Aomine, sekarang suara orang yang sesungguhnya tidak asing untuk Kuroko yang terdengar.

Tapi... rasanya najis sekali.

Itu nyanyi lagu _mellow_ kenapa teriak-teriak seperti tukang sayur sih?

Kuroko memandang datar ponselnya. Jarinya sudah berniat untuk menekan tombol merah sebelum suara Aomine kembali terdengar.

"_TETSU KAU HARUS—"_

"_APALAH ARTI HIDUP TANPA TETSUYA!"_

_BRUK BRUAK DUAK SREK KRUSUK_

"_AKASHI BERHENTI NANODAYO!"_

"_MANUSIA JELATA SEPERTI KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERASAKAN PEDIHNYA HATIKU DITINGGAL TETSUYA! SAKIT HATI INI!"_

"_AKASHICCHI! KUMOHON SUDAHI SEMUA KENISTAANMU INI!"_

"_BODO. BIARKAN MALAM INI AKU MELEPAS SEMUANYA. MAU NISTA KEK, MAU BURJA KEK, MAU KAYAK TERONG-TERONGAN KEK BODO AMAT. AKANG TAK KUAT. TETSUYA SAYANG~ APASIH KURANGNYA AKANG SEI? GANTENG IYA, KAYA IYA, JENIUS IYA, APASIH YANG KURANG_ _SAYANG?"_

'_Kurang tinggi iya_...' batin Kuroko begitu mendengar teriakan Akashi diponselnya.

Setelah mendengar semua kenistaan Akashi, Kuroko langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Aomine.

'Akashi-_kun_ sudah mulai gila.' Batin Kuroko kejam.

Iya Kuroko-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_ sudah gila karenamu.

.-.-.

Midorima kini hanya sendiri.

Rasanya ia ingin kabur sekarang.

Kalian tanya mengapa Midorima sendirian? Jawabannya, karena Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara sudah tumbang terlebih dahulu karena terkena lemparan gunting Akashi.

Iya, Akashi menyanyi sambil teriak-teriak tidak jelas dan melemparkan gunting kesayangannya kesembarang arah.

Bersyukur Midorima punya reflek yang cukup bagus, jadi pemuda itu masih bisa menghirup nafas sampai detik ini. Namun, hidupnya tidak akan berakhir dengan aman, damai dan sentosa sebelum seorang manusia yang kini sibuk berteriak sambil meneteskan air mata itu taubat dari kemaksiatannya.

Akashi sekarang sedang sibuk curhat—entah kepada siapa—sambil membanting gitarnya yang kini sudah tidak jelas wujudnya itu. Jangan lupakan air mata dan ingus yang masih menghiasi wajah Akashi. Lalu, ruang tengah yang semula terlihat rapi, bersih dan elegan itu kini bagai sebuah rumah yang habis dilanda badai.

Iya, badai kegalauan Akashi.

"Tuan Mu—"

BRAK

Midorima berjengit kaget ketika ia mendapati suara benda jatuh. Ia menatap prihatin seorang _maid_ yang kini terkapar tidak berdaya karena _shock_ melihat keadaan tuan mudanya yang sungguh sangat nista—dan sangat bukan Akashi.

"TETSUYA~ KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMUTUSKANKU? APA SEBENARNYA SALAH AKANG? APA AKANG TERLALU TAMPAN SAMPAI KAMU TEGA MEMUTUSKAN AKANG?!"

Kacamata Midorima melorot.

'_Ya kali Akashi, Kuroko memutuskanmu gara-gara kau terlalu tampan. Mungkin Kuroko memutuskanmu karena kau terlalu nista nanodayo.'_ Batin Midorima.

"TETSUYA KEMBALILAH PADAKU. AKAN KUBAWAKAN SEBONGKAH BERLIAN HANYA UNTUKMU SAYANG. APAPUN YANG TETSUYA MINTA AKAN AKU TURUTI, BAHKAN KALAU TETSUYA MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENJADI TERONG-TERONGAN AKU RELA."

HUEK

Midorima tiba-tiba ingin muntah. Tidak kuat dengan kenistaan Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menjadi.

Masa sampai menjadi terong-terongan?

Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih elit daripada itu?

"Anou—_sumi_—"

"HIKS—HIKS—SAKIT HATI INI—SROT—!"

"—_masen_..."

Seorang pemuda manis imut unyu-unyu yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki disana seketika kicep—terdiam _shock_ melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

Pemandangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah berjongkok diatas sofa yang sudah rusak, sambil memandangi sebuah gitar yang sudah tidak jelas rupanya dan mengelap ingusnya menggunakan jaket berwarna kuning.

Midorima yang melihat kehadiran pemuda itu—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko itu rasanya ingin menangis, antara menangis bahagia dan miris.

Bahagia karena sang penyelamat akhirnya datang.

Dan miris karena mata dan pikiran suci Kuroko harus ternodai dengan pemandangan nista dihadapannya.

"Kuroko, akhirnya kau datang menyelamatkan kami _nanodayo_." Bisik Midorima setelah berhasil menyeret Kuroko untuk ikut bersemnbunyi bersamanya dibalik sebuah sofa yang sudah terbalik.

Kuroko menatap datar Midorima, ia pun membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Midorima, "Aku datang karena ini Midorima-_kun_."

_ 4Ka5hIe_s31: 94l4u n!cH. T3t5uY4 b4l!k4n yUkZzS.,., #4Ka5hIeRaP0p0_

Dafuq.

Itu nulisnya pakai hape atau kalkulator sih?!

Ini Akashi bukan cuman kesurupan setan galau, tapi juga setan alay.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari _update_an _twitter_ Akashi yang bisa merusak mata ke Kuroko.

Dan seketika Midorima cengo.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan datar, namun air mata dan ingus menodai paras manisnya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau putus dengan Akashi-_kun_ bisa membuatnya gila seperti itu." lirihnya.

'_KALAU BEGITU JANGAN DIPUTUSIN NANODAYO!'_ batin Midorima emosi. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak seperti kepada Kuroko. Tapi sayang, kasihan Kuroko yang masih polos ini jika dimarahi.

Yang patut disalahkan ya Akashi.

Tapi menyalahkan Akashi sama saja cari mati—apalagi dengan keadaan dia lagi sakaratul maut—eh tidak, tidak.

"Kuroko sepertinya kau harus kesana sekarang juga _nanodayo_."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Kuroko mencerna perkataan Midorima, ia merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan. Dirinya terlalu kaget—baiklah, sepertinya setelah ini ia akan jatuh.

'_Eh_?' heran Kuroko ketika ia tidak merasakan kerasnya lantai rumah Akashi.

"Tetsuya, tidak kusangka kau kembali lagi padaku." Ucap sebuah suara.

Tubuh Kuroko langsung menegang begitu suara itu masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Suara seorang Akashi Seijuuoru.

"Tetsuya kembalilah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji." Ucap Akashi lagi, kini ia memegang kedua pundak Kuroko dan menatap lekat manik biru milik pemuda manis itu.

Kuroko menghindari tatapan Akashi, "_Anou_—itu—"

Akashi menyeringai—namun sayangnya Kuroko tidak melihatnya, "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban ya."

Cengo.

Kuroko cengo.

Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah Akashi yang sudah seenaknya memutuskan kesimpulannya begitu saja. Dia tau kalau pemuda itu absolute. Tapi masa sampai kemasalah ini dia tidak mau mengalah?!

'_Eh tapi, walau begitu sebenarnya aku ingin menerima Akashi-kun kembali. Daripada dia semakin nista_.' Batin Kuroko.

Oh, jadi Kuroko menerima Akashi karena kasihan?

Tidak juga, manusia imut-imut ternyata masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada sang kapten kesayangannya.

"Nah, sekarang, bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu kita yang terbuang Te—tsu—ya?"

HE?

Kuroko diam, sibuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan Akashi. Namun, belum selesai ia berpikir, ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara. Ah, siapa sangka jika Akashi kuat menggendongnya ala pengantin seperti itu?

Pemuda manis itu mulai merasakan bahaya ketika melihat sebuah seringai mematikan di wajah Akashi. Baiklah, Kuroko sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda ini.

"Tunggu—Akashi-_kun_—aku—"

"Tidak ada alasan Tetsuya." Potong Akashi cepat. Ia langsung membawa Kuroko menuju lantai dua—tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

Midorima melongo menatap kepergian Akashi dan juga Kuroko.

Begitu pula dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sudah terbangun dari pingsannya.

Sedangkan Kise, ia masih sibuk menangisi nasib jaket kuning hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Kuroko yang kini ternodai oleh ingus Akashi.

Dan selanjutnya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Akashi.

**END**

a/n:

APA INI?!

Astaga, ini nista sekali huweee~

Mana saya menistakan Akashi dan kawan-kawan. Aduh maafkan saya T-T

Dan maaf juga jika humornya garing T_T ini pelampiasan saya yang sedang stress dengan ujian saya dan juga tugas yang belum sempat saya selesaikan. Jadinya saya melampiaskannya dengan menulis...

**Omake**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Akashi terkena virus galau.

Dan dua hari pula sudah berlalu semenjak Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan juga Murasakibara menuliskan surat permohonan untuk Kuroko agar tak membuat Akashi galau.

Serius, manusia satu itu jika galau sangat tidak wajar.

"Hoam~" Aomine menguap. Ia menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

Hah~ Kuroko belum berangkat. Dia jadi kesepian deh.

"Aomine-_kun_."

DEG

Aomine menoleh. Ia menatap Kuroko yang barusan memanggilnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ itu baru saja akan mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko kalau saja ia tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan ekspresi Kuroko pagi ini.

Ekspresi yang sungguh menyeramkan.

Sisi lain dari Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak ingin Aomine lihat.

Kuroko tersenyum ketika mendapati Aomine berkeringat dingin dan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur darinya. Kuroko memegang pundah Aomine dan tersenyum makin lebar.

Membuat Aomine rasanya ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"Gara-gara Aomine-_kun_, aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal selama dua hari. Aomine-_kun_ harus diberi hukuman." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar andalannya. Namun didalam nada datar itu tersirat sebuah nada berbahaya.

"O-oi, kenapa aku? Itu salah Akashi!" sanggah Aomine.

Kuroko kembali tersenyum, "Oh, Akashi-_kun_? Dia sudah kuberi hukuman. Sekarang giliran Aomine-_kun_."

Mata Aomine liar bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sosok kaptennya. Nihil, ia tidak melihat surai merah melambai-lambai didalam kelas.

Bagus, sepertinya Akashi memang sudah menerima hukuman dari kekasih manisnya.

Dan sekarang adalah giliran... dirinya.

GLEK

"Jadi, Aomine-_kun_, tolong mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

Baiklah, satu hal yang harus Aomine ingat baik-baik,

'_Jangan pernah membuat mempertemukan Tetsu dan Aksahi jika pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat Tetsu susah berjalan.'_

**End.**

**p.s**

sepertinya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan saya akan menghilang dari peradaban dulu untuk sementara. alasannya? karena asisten saya cerewet ttg segala macam tugas sekolah dan juga karena situs ffn yang sangat susah dibuka. serius, siapa sih yang ngeblokir?! rasanya ingin saya gunting jadi kecil-kecil...

Saa~ review minna~?^^


End file.
